Songbird
by StupidBolts
Summary: AU. In Cybertronian higher achy, there are slave bots known as Songbirds. Many laws and rules revolve around Songbirds and their masters, and the punishment for breaking any... Is death.
1. Chapter 1

_In Cybertronian higher achy, there are slave bots known as **Songbirds.** _

_Many laws and rules revolve around Songbirds and their masters, and the punishment for breaking any..._

_**Is death.**_

"Jetfire..." Optimus Prime tugged the energon leash towards his hip, dragging with it a beautiful mech of red, white and gold.

"Yes, master?"

_As their name insinuates, Songbirds are stationed with their master as entertainment, in the way of music._

"Sing for me Jetfire... I am tired." Sunset orange optics flickered in the cold blue light of the room, the Songbird's shackles clanking around his wrists.

_A master chooses his/her Songbird... **out of love.**_

"Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time"

"Sweet, sweet Songbird..."

_The greatest crime a Songbird can commit..._

"M-master?" His leash was pulled viciously, dragging him onto the red, silk sheets.

"You're beautiful Jetfire... never doubt how wonderful you are for the optic and ear..." Blue hands caressed white metal, tugging roughly until glittering armour rolled off the bunk.

"I-I will not... master..."

_**Is to fall in love with another.**_

"Optimus Prime, sir, I request your attention!"

"Come in Stepper..." The little blue and yellow Autobot scurried into his lord's chamber, trying to ignore the limp white and grey figure strewn inelegantly in the berth. "What is it that has you so flustered, my son?" Optimus turned to the youngest mech on his grounds, who cowered accordingly.

"It... it is the emperor of Kaon, my lord... Megatron requests your presence at his palace this very day, my lord..." Optimus rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"On what terms?"

"He won't say, my lord, just that it was important!" Stepper couldn't help but steal a sympathetic glance and Jetfire as the battered mech stirred, groaning and twitching.

"I see... tell him I shall be there... help my Songbird to ready himself, then meet me in the throne room." Prime ordered. Stepper nodded, then curtsied.

"Yes, my lord." With that, Optimus removed himself from the room. Stepper waited until he could no longer hear his lord's footfalls, then released the breath he'd been holding. "Jetfire?"

"I'm awake kid..." The handsome mech sat up shakily on the berth. Stepper hurried to his side, grabbing the Songbird's armour as he went.

"What did he do to you now..." He asked rhetorically. He never wanted to truly know what went on behind those doors at night, and Jetfire never wanted to tell him.

"I can handle it!" He grinned cheerfully. He tried standing, but wobbled and had to use a nearby berth-stand to stay balanced. Groaning, he rubbed his faceplates. "Help me dress, Stepper..."

"Of course." The little mech got to work, latching and attaching the different pieces of white and gold metal to Jetfire's body.

"How is Sir Blurr?" The Songbird asked in curiosity, craving conversation out of the thick silence. Stepper clicked a particularly awkward part of armour into place, a piece Jetfire would have needed help with even if he _wasn't_ stiff and numb all over. The mere mention of the brave, blue knight that had once saved him made Stepper blush and bury his face into Jetfire's back.

"I... I have not been able to... see him in a while..." He whispered. Jetfire laughed his hearty laugh, just thrilled by how timid and sweet the little servant was.

"I still have yet to thank him, for bringing our dear little Stepper into my life! If he hadn't, I would have to rely on _Hot Shot _to reattach my armour!" Stepper giggled, pressing his hands over his lips.

"Jetfire, you're terrible! My brother is not so bad..." Jetfire glanced over his shoulder and raised an optics ridge. "... Alright... he's worse." They both laughed, just enjoying one of the little moments they had as friends, rather than fellow slaves to Optimus Prime, lord and dictator of Iacon and several other cities and states.

A bell above the door rang, signalling Prime was becoming inpatient. "We must hurry!" Stepper squealed, gathering everything Jetfire would need for the trip. It escaped Jetfire as to why Optimus would even _need_ his Songbird if he were just heading to a meeting with emperor Megatron, but he then remembered how he was much the same as an accessory; shown off to others to make them jealous. And, oh, how he had made many bots jealous of his master! Jetfire was thought to be a Primus sent gift to Cybertron, and slag if he didn't know it. It was just a pity his master kept him in shackles. This Songbird actually had wings.

"I heard the emperor of Kaon actually has a _femme_ Songbird!" Jetfire glanced at a group of gossiping slaves as he and Stepper rushed to the throne room.

"That because he is suitor to the prince of Charr, Starscream!" One explained.

"So he doesn't actually _use _her?" Jetfire felt disgusted at how slaves, besides Stepper, talked about Songbirds as if they were mere tools. When is actual fact, they were all once just regular slaves like them; all it really took was a beautiful body and a pretty singing voice.

_**It could happen to anyone.**_

"Has Scavenger gotten back to you about the possibility of you joining me in this field?" Jetfire asked as he and Stepper scurried down the steps. The little mech blushed and shook his head.

"I don't think my voice has what it takes... compared to yours, my singing voice is as rough as sandpaper!" The blue and yellow mech squeaked as he tripped on a step, but Jetfire caught his arm.

"I wouldn't say that! Your voice is lovely, trust me Stepper!" They jumped down the last few steps and down the corridor.

"But... your voice is as smooth as satin, soft as velvets and heavenly as clouds..." Stepper's optic band went foggy, in a daydream state at the very prospect of Jetfire's singing. "Where as mine is... out of tune, croaky and immature!" He huffed, shaking his head. Jetfire shrugged.

"You are still maturing... your voice will become deeper, more pure! You just have to keep practising..." He tapped his chin. "If I recall, Blurr likes your singing, correct?" Stepper blushed.

"Well... he _says_ he does..."

"There you are then." They shared a tender smile with each other, before opening the grand doors to the throne room where their lord and master awaited.

**AN: Hey... hey guys... hey! _HEY DUDES!_ … Uh, hi? **

**Ooh, I bet you all thought I was dead! Well I ain't :D Just that I decided to wait for my new laptop before continuing Cold as Iron, but then I was listening to El Tango De Roxanne from Moulin Rouge and I was imagining Armada Jetfire singing the sitar player's parts and... I won't give too much away XD Long story short; inspiration hit me like the corner of a wardrobe to my unprotected bare foot! Ouch. All joking aside, I really _did_ walk into my wardrobe...**

**Tell me if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Optimus: well you took your time!**

**Jetfire: We've been waiting here for ages!**

**Me: Sorry! I've just had other stuff to do! Be thankful I'm getting this up now; I have a science exam on the 24th! **

**Jetfire: The 24th? Well what are you waiting for? Get on with the chapter and then get revising woman!**

**We: Wuaah! Soul Eater is just so distracting! Also, as a side note: I've changed Sir Blurr to Sir Silverbolt. It sounds more knightly and this way I can sort of have him act like Beast Wars Silverbolt! :D**

The midnight blue double doors leading to the throne room swung open with that usual banging-hiss. As an after thought, Stepper snatched up Jetfire chain leash before Optimus could see otherwise. The Prime turned, then gave the two mechs an appreciative gaze.

"Well you took your time!"

"Sorry, my lord. The Songbird's armour was being difficult today." Stepper minded himself; mere servants weren't permitted to speak the name of their master's Songbird. Ever. But Jetfire insisted everyone do so when Prime wasn't looking. Optimus nodded in understanding, then walked towards them to take the leash.

"The chariot is waiting Jetfire; are you ready?" He asked, giving the chain a gentle tug to get his Songbird's attention. The white mech jolted, then nodded in acknowledgement.

"I am looking forward to seeing Kaon's palace, master." Optimus' optics gave off a smiling sparkle, then he lead Jetfire and Stepper to a door at the side of the room, coincidentally the stables. Upon entering, Jetfire engaged in his routine glaring contest with his master's favourite horse, Leader 1. He didn't hate _animals_, actually, he really liked them! It was just Leader 1 he couldn't stand, and the Cyber Stallion felt the same for the Songbird.

Stepper twitched, wanting nothing more than to run to the back of the stables to see Nightbeat and Incinerator. Nightbeat was his own horse; small and cute, but fast! He was really the only one the right size to ride the little mare. Incinerator was a blazing white steed that belonged to Sir Silverbolt; powerful and strong, not to mention one of the fastest Cyber Stallions on Cybertron (and rumour had it that Silverbolt named him Incinerator because his mane bursts out as flames whenever the Mustang cantered, but rumours were just rumours, right?). Incinerator had taken a particular fondness to Nightbeat, and refused to be put in any paddock if Nightbeat was not right next to him. It was quite endearing to see really.

Optimus passed a glance to Stepper, who was staring longingly down the length of the stable. With a tender smile behind his mask, he tapped Stepper's forearm gently. "Go and tend to your horse. I will call for you when we are about to leave." Stepper's optics swelled with thrilled joy; he then bowed and quite literally bolted down the length of the stable. Jetfire stared after him in amazement.

"He moves fast, for such a little bot." He muttered aloud.

"Indeed. It is most admirable; I haven't been able to run like that for centuries!" His master chuckled. He then guided the Songbird into the cart, clamping his shackles to the floor and sitting him on the soft seats.

"You know, if you trusted me, you wouldn't take such precautions." Jetfire slipped in hopefully. Optimus smiled at him.

"You are a most valuable treasure Jetfire," He said, caressing his Songbird's cheek with a large, blue servo. "How could anyone not want to steal you from me?"

Jetfire's pride swelled slightly, but his refrained from boasting needlessly. He didn't need Optimus' weird ego-fetish getting a poking right now. So he just hung his head and kept quiet.

Stepper stroked his servos down the length of Nightbeat's face, pressing the ridge of his olfactory sensor against the her soft horsey nose. "Who's a good girl?" He cooed, making her whinny happily. "That's right! You are!" He laughed kissing between her eyes softly.

"You certainly adore your horse." Stepper's flinch, Spark skipping a pulse at the deep, rippling voice. He jumped behind Nightbeat's head, for all the good it did him, peering at the tall, sky blue knight suddenly standing at the door to Incinerator's paddock. "It's very sweet to watch."

"S-sir Silverbolt! I d-didn't hear you..."

"That's because I didn't want you to. You would've stopped that adorable display just then." He opened the door, hand-brush strapped around his servo, then closed it again once inside. Stepper crept around, standing on the other side of Nightbeat so he could still see the knight. Sir Silverbolt had rescued him from a group of Decepticons, followers of the very Dictator he was going to be visiting with his master. Silverbolt had shot down every Decepticon there within a moments notice, then scooped up Stepper, placed him on Incinerator's back, then sat behind him and brought him to Iacon, to Optimus Prime. And to Hot Shot and Jetfire.

Silverbolt began grooming the long, dark grey mane that supposedly caught fire at great speeds, clicking and cooing at Incinerator to keep him still. Nightbeat leaned over, trying to see Incinerator, but Stepper was in the way. The Mustang snorted at the little blue and yellow mech, making him jump and step away so he could touch his nose to the Arab's comfortingly. _'Don't worry, I'm here.'_

"Incinerator, that wasn't nice." Silverbolt scolded his stallion with a gentle smack on the steel backside. Incinerator just snorted again, actually kicking his owner in the shin plating. "Neither was that." Playfully, apparently, since Silverbolt wasn't writhing in pain.

"You seem to love your horse too." Stepper smiled shyly, stroking Nightbeat's muzzle again, peeking out around her head. Silverbolt nodded.

"He has been my trusted friend for many centuries. The day I must see him go will be a said day indeed." The knight placed his hands on his horse's muzzle, stroking it and nuzzling it tenderly. "Your brother gave you Nightbeat, correct?"

"Uh, y-yes! She was the best birthday present I ever received." He smiled, kissing Nightbeat's cheek and making her snort happily. Silverbolt smiled.

"Come your next birthday, you will be of age, correct?"

"Um... yes...?"

"Perhaps I will be able to _top_ your brother's efforts, hm?" Stepper stared at the knight bluntly. Silverbolt chuckled; how could one mech be so stupid and so cute at the same time?

"Stepper!" Optimus called to him. "Come. We're leaving." Stepper acknowledged, then kissed his horse's head again, then bowed to the knight.

"You're off?"

"Yes, but we'll be back soon!" He smiled sweetly, then scampered off down the stable. Silverbolt leant on the door of the paddock, watching that perky blue aft bob as Stepper ran. Incinerator head-butted the knight gently.

_'Pervert.'_

"Shut up 'Cin."

Optimus smiled at his little servant skidding to a halt by the carriage, sparing a glance at the chained Jetfire inside, who was leaning out the window to coo at another horse; a Caspian named Comettor.

"In you go lil' bro!" Stepper looked up to see it was Hot Shot driving the carriage; his own Danish Warmblood, Jolt next to Optimus' Dutch Heavy Draft, Leader 1.

"Please don't get us killed, big brother!" Stepper teased, taking his lord's servo to help in pulling himself into the carriage.

"Sheesh, I won't!" Hot Shot pouted. He then gave the reigns a tug and clicked his glossa, and the two Cyber horses began trotting out of the stables.


	3. Chapter 3

From Iacon to Kaon, there were two cities and three land marks to pass. It took the entire orbital cycle and half of the next with no stops other than to refuel and once when Stepper needed to empty his tanks. From Iacon, they passed the Pion Tower, then passed through Uraya, the Autobot central for cultural goods, through the Gardens of Primus, which Jetfire couldn't help but stare at out of the window, over the neutral Rad Zone, around the boarder of the Decepticon ruled Maccadams and then finally into Kaon.

Needless to say; Stepper was all too glad to leap out of the carriage and stretch his legs. He was greeted at the front gate of Lord Megatron's estate by several security guards armed to the circuit.

"Stepper!" Optimus hissed. "Get back in the carriage!" He insisted. His servant did as he was told, embarrassed by his over enthusiasm to get some fresh air, and the snickering guards at him, and he huddled close to Jetfire when he got back in.

As a way of avenging his brother's embarrassment, Hot Shot didn't stop Jolt from emptying his fuel tanks right there by the front gate.

"Clean that up, will yah boys?" He sniffed, olfactory sensor turned upwards as they trotted off.

"_Now_ we can get out Stepper." Optimus chuckled, patting the blue and yellow bot's shoulder. They did so; Hot Shot opened the door, allowing Prime to step out first, leading Jetfire by his leash. Stepper stepped out next, looking more humble than before.

"Welcome Lord Prime; we've been expecting you." A military mech greeted them at the grand front entrance.

"Demolisher, it's been a while." Optimus nodded. "These are my servants; Hot Shot, my driver. Stepper, Hot Shot's apprentice. And Jetfire, my Songbird."

"I see. Do come in, sirs." Demolisher pushed the two doors open, leading them into the front wing.

_You don't really give a slag who we are, do you soldier boy?_ Jetfire thought with an amused smirk behind his mask.

"My liege, your guests have arrived." Demolisher announced. The room they were lead into was, by all appearances, a throne hall. Two thrones were set up on opposing sides of the room, two smaller seats on either side of those throne. In the larger, grander throne on the left, sat lord Megatron, the dictator who had control over the entire Decepticon faction.

"Optimus Prime; a pleasure to see you after all these years." He greeted with a slimy, disgusting grin. Sitting on his right, where Jetfire found it hard to see, a red Seeker leaned forward to get a better look at the Autobots who'd just walked in.

Sweet Primus he was beautiful.

"You're losing your touch Megatron; I know you aren't glad to see me. However, I believe I understand your reason for calling me here." Optimus stated, cutting straight to the chase as usual.

"Please, have a seat." Megatron gestured to the opposing throne. The Prime glanced at it, then ushered Hot Shot and Stepper into the two seats on either side, sitting in the throne and looking uncomfortable. Throne were for Decepticons, in his opinion, so Jetfire understood why he was uneasy. The white and gold mech shifted, sitting on the top step in front of the throne by his master's feet, resting his helm on Prime's knee. "I'm glad you brought your Songbird; the issue I wish to address will more than likely consume a good few solar cycles to discuss and settle."

"And this issue would be...?"

"Peace." Megatron announced calmly, resting his chin on the backs of his folded hands. "You have spoken of it many times in the past, offered it and enforced it. Every time, I have refused it."

"So why should I accept _your_ questionable offer?"

"Because Prime; I am very soon going to start a family." He nudged his head towards the quiet Seeker to his right. Jetfire dared to turn his golden optics up to look at the pretty Seeker, and was surprised to find he was staring back, but quickly looked away. "It is my betrothed that wishes for peace; as my pre-bonding gift to my lover, if wish to sign a treaty with you, Optimus Prime."

"You... are ending the war for your fiancé?" Prime gaped, hand falling limp. Jetfire only then realised his master had been petting him. "I never thought..."

"A war zone is no place to raise Sparklings, Optimus Prime." The Seeker suddenly spoke up. He had a deep, grating voice, like he had a bad smoking habit. Then again, Seekers were known to have strange voices.

Jetfire glanced to Hot Shot on Prime's left; he was sitting stiffly in his seat, staring into his lap. On Prime's right, Stepper looked just about ready to burst into tears.

"Agreed..." Optimus replied slowly, swallowing nervously. "You are... Prince Starscream, correct?"

"Of Vos, yes."

"Are there any other Prince Starscream's?"

"You'd be surprised." Jetfire smirked behind his mask again; the kid was gutsy, he'd give him that. Beautiful and gutsy. What a lovely combination.

"Well... treaties don't fall together just like that, your highness." Optimus said carefully, leaning forward. "It will take time to organise and settle things such as energy and land."

"Thus I ask you to be our guests in our humble home until the pact has been made." Megatron stepped into the conversation again. "You will be given basic hospitality and our finest entertainment!"

"... Very well, I accept. But allow me to call my top advisers to join us tomorrow." Optimus nodded, leaning back, feeling more relaxed.

"Excellent! For now, high grade?" Beverages and food were given out, even offered to Jetfire who still sat on the floor. He briefly worried for Stepper; the young mech had a very low tolerance for high grade, but Hot Shot asked for his brother to be brought a lower concentrate of energon instead. "Now, your Songbird is quite a sight for sore optics, Prime!" Megatron smiled, cheek plates slightly tinted from the high grade in his servo.

"Indeed."

"Where ever did you find such a beauty?" Against the rim of the cube he'd removed his mask for, Jetfire's well sculpted lips curled back in disgust, but slugged down the mid grade quickly.

"He was a street performer I happened across one day. He was of slave class, so I bought him instantly." Optimus explained, petting his prize tenderly.

"A concept of love at first sight, I assume?"

"You could say that." Jetfire stared hard at his empty cube, finding the container to be extremely interesting. "What about you?"

"My Songbird?" Megatron asked, then took another swig, then held out his cube to be refilled by a service drone. "She was a gift to me from Starscream here, to the same affect of this treaty is my gift to him."

"I see... may I hear her?"

"Of course! Cyclonus; bring in my Songbird." A copter mech in the corner of the room jumped to attention, then scuttled through a large door for a minute or so. There was then a metallic rumbling, and the same mech burst through the doors, pushing a huge object mounted on wheels into the center of the room, covered by a red, satin cloth. Once in the center, Cyclonus reached up and tugged the cloth down, revealing an enormous, delicate looking gold bird cage with a pole reaching from the top to the bottom of the said cage.

Inside, a femme lay flat on her back, servos folded on her stomach, staring at the ceiling. When the light hit her, she sat up, long, black cables flicking at her back in place of hair. A pair of triangular appendages were mounted in her helm; it took Jetfire a moment to realise they were her audio receptors. A long, demonic tail was curled around her, silver and chrome, while her curvy body was painted black and dark grey. She looked towards Megatron and Starscream, then turned to look at the visitors.

Optimus leaned forward; her optic colours morphed with every shift of her emotion.

"Her name is Rogue." Starscream said gently. "Her adoptive father worked for my sire in Vos. She had such a pretty voice and body that my father gave her to me as a birthday present."

"And you gave her to Megatron?" Optimus asked in disbelief. Starscream looked down at his pedes, clutching his half drunk mid grade to his chest.

"Mother said it would be thoughtful."

"Rogue," The femme turned to Megatron as he addressed her. "Sing for our guests, will you my dear?"

Rogue paused for a moment, then grabbed the pole in the center of her cage and used it to pull herself up. She then reached to the top of her cage, making something unseen go click, and music begin to flow into the room. She then swung around the pole, leaning backwards and hooking her legs around it, running her fingers through her hair.

"I just called to hear you breathe,  
>Whisper in my ear,<br>Tell me everything I need to hear,  
>It seems like the love we make,<br>Is just as good when you're away,  
>Things you say I can feel," With a quick twirl, Rogue pressed her back to the pole, trailing her hands down it as she descended into a crouching position, high heeled pedes spreading apart. Jetfire raised an optics ridge; this was nothing new to him. Pole dancing was something Prime was quite fond of, though he did have to admire the little femme's flexibility.<p>

"I don't need to have you here,  
>To feel you crashing into me,<br>I'm better off this way,  
>Not hearing me complain,<br>And I don't need to taste your lips,  
>I've satisfied my appetite,<br>Me and my dirty mind,  
>Been working overtime," Optimus' grip on the arm rests tightened, making Jetfire wary his master's would break the pretty throne. The Prime was awkwardly transfixed, not sure whether to look away, but somehow not able to anyway. As the music slowed a little, Jetfire noticed his master's need for him to rest his head in his lap again, blocking anyone in the room from the view of his growing arousal. He had to hand it to her; the girl was good.<p>

She now abandoned the pole and was rubbing up against the bar of the cage seductively; sliding her back down them or rubbing her chest plates over them.

"I hear your voice on the phone,  
>Imagine what you're wearing,<br>To do something right gotta do it myself, yeah.  
>You left me here all alone,<br>I take matters into my own hands,  
>I just might burn in hell, yeah." She then lower herself to a squatting position, knees open, leaning against the pole again. Her dainty looking servos slid up her thighs, digits trailing over her crotch plate, making Jetfire desperately want to jump up and cover Stepper's optics. He glanced up and found the little mech was already doing that for himself. Hot Shot on the other hand was staring, no shame whatsoever at the Songbird.<p>

"I don't need to have you here,  
>To feel you crashing into me,<br>I'm better off this way,  
>Not hearing me complain,<br>And I don't need to taste your lips,  
>I've satisfied my appetite,<br>Me and my dirty mind,  
>Been working overtime," Her tail slithered between the bars and, to Jetfire's surprise, unlatched the door to her cage. It swung open and she swaggered out, strutting towards Megatron's throne. She then placed one knee between the dictator's legs, who looked to be in a stupid, lustful daze, both servos on the back the throne behind his head as she leaned forward.<p>

"Can you keep up?

Is that all you got?  
>You're wasting all my precious time,<br>Don't need your permission,  
>Tell me the mission, that I raise you to,<br>The finish line!" Starscream offered his hand to her, letting her spin on her heels and dance over to the Autobots on the other side of the room. Out of common curtesy from Songbird to Songbird, Jetfire shifted a little away from Optimus to make room for Rogue to straddle his master, back arching as she did so.

"I don't need to have you here  
>To feel you crashing into me<br>I'm better off this way  
>Not hearing me complain<br>And I don't need to taste your lips  
>I've satisfied my appetite<br>Me and my dirty mind  
>Been working overtime<br>Working Overtime..." Jetfire fought back the urge to laugh at home absolutely terrified Optimus Prime looked as the music stopped, Rogue's lips inches away from his. Her optics were a dull purple, he noticed, then she stepped back, tail blocking everyone's view from Optimus' erection until Jetfire replaced his head again.

"Good girl..." Megatron purred, not even bothering to hide _his_ bulging cable. "Back in your cage now." Passing a glance to her fellow Songbird on the floor, she did as she was told and settled back in her cage, hugging her knees to her chest as Cyclonus locked the door again. "So then Prime, was Rogue's performance anything in comparison to your Jetfire?"

"I... she... ah..." Optimus shifted uncomfortably in his seat, making Megatron laugh and Starscream roll his optics.

"We must arrange for our Songbirds to sing a duet! It would be wonderful, I'm sure." With that, he stood up, crotch plating practically falling off. Fortunately, Optimus' arms were long enough to reach both Stepper and Hot Shot to cover their optics. "Come Starscream, I have something of great importance to discuss with you in private."

"I'll bet you do." Starscream sighed, placing his mid grade back down. He didn't seem aroused in the slightest.

"The drones will show your to your rooms; have a good night, Prime."

"A-and y-you!" Optimus gulped as the two Decepticons exited through a door.

As promised, two drones appeared in front of them. One gestured to Stepper and Hot Shot, so the two stood up and were lead out of a different door. The other lead Optimus and Jetfire down a torturously long hallway, until finally reaching a large, forest green door. They were given a luxury suite; king sized berth with fine sheets and pillows, two huge windows over looking the Kaon ocean, a grand looking desk and wardrobe, along with a door Jetfire assumed lead to a private wash rack. He thanked the drone for his master who bustled his way in hastily, then closed the door.

Almost immediately, he was thrown onto the berth, his wrists clamped together above his head by one large servo. Optimus removed his codpiece, grinding against Jetfire's crotch plate needfully.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I couldn't help imagining it was you on that pole. A-and... she was so... so..." He hung his head, as if ashamed.

Megatron had been correct; Optimus _had_ fallen in love at the first sight of Jetfire. Less could be said for the Songbird. He couldn't love anyone who kept him in shackles and forbade him to fly, yet couldn't hate someone who truly adored him, and treated him so affectionately.

"Shh," he hushed him. "It's alright. I understand." He hooked his legs around the Prime's waist, retracting his plating and willing his valve to become slick as Optimus plunged into it, moaning loudly. Jetfire was honestly used to the lustful speed his master dished out in the haze of interface; thrusting wildly into his port to the point of it being agonising. He did indulge his Songbird's spike sometimes, though never by letting it breach his own port.

He didn't need to worry about that right now though; Jetfire wasn't in the least bit aroused. He just lay there and dryly took it like he was supposed to, rolling his head around and moaning in the regular act of pleasing his master. Even to the point of faking overload.

"Primus, I love you Jetfire..." Optimus whispered, collapsing on top of his Songbird and passing out.

Jetfire sighed, unplugging his master from his port, packing away the large instrument for him. He rolled over, placing his master on his back beside him instead. He then sat up, legs dangling over the side of the berth.

In his haste for pleasure, Prime had actually snapped the bonds around Jetfire's wrists with his bare servos, leaving the Songbird free as a... well, a bird!

But if he ran, where would he go? He could take care of himself in a fight, no doubt, but he had no credits or knowledge of how much Cybertron had changed geographically since Optimus purchased him. He glared over his shoulder at the unconscious Prime. It was his fault... he couldn't go anywhere, he was stuck as a slave and it was all his fault!

Jetfire stood up, then made his way to the door he'd seen earlier. As he'd suspected, it was a wash rack, which he promptly put into good use before returning to the bunk and huddling up on the edge of the berth, as far away from Optimus as possible without falling to the floor.

**Rogue belongs to me. Song: Dirty Mind by Halestorm.**


End file.
